blueshiftroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Slaine
|home=Los Santos |birth=August 19th, 1978 Waterford Hill, Los Santos |death= |hidep= |race= descent}} |gender=Male |height=5'11" |hair=Raven |build= |eyes=Light Blue |skin=Pale |hidec= |parents=William Slaine Margaret Slaine |siblings=Brandon Slaine Lucille Slaine Deborah Slaine Kelly Slaine Patrick Slaine |spouse= |relatives= |other=Veronica Castelli |hided= |religion= }} |political= |affiliation=Waterford Hill Gang |hideg= |job=Bar Proprieter |weapon= |vehicles= |actor= }} Michael Slaine is an mobster from Waterford Hill, and is also believed to be an influential figure amongst the Waterford Hill Gang. A network of predominantly criminals whom operate in the area. He has been known to frequent the Down End Lounge, a facility he tends to manage on behalf of rarely-seen owner Daniel Berkery. He is often seen with James Dorgan, a childhood friend whom also works atThe End. History Early life Michael Slaine was born in Waterford Hill like most of the city's native Irish-American youth. He lived a relatively normal childhood in the tight-knit community colloquially referred to as simply "The Hill". He was born to a locksmith and a seamstress; William & Margaret Slaine, respectively. While not growing up in poverty he was not born with a silver spoon. Like most of the resident of the HIll his family was decidedly working-class. This DIY and hard-working mentality was instilled into him at an early age, especially by his father. This work ethic would leave a lasting impression on him for the rest of his life, even if not properly applied in the traditional manner. Growing up Slain was noted for having a high IQ but was prone to emotional problems stemming from his father's alcoholism and frequent outburst during his adolescence. This compounded with his mother borderline-personality disorder often resulted in a recipe for disaster. In grade school, he would often fly into a rage instigated by the slightest perceived slight by a transgressor. However, these were isolated incidents that occurred over the years. Aside from these burst of rage, he was always noted by his teachers to be otherwise pleasant young man. As he aged this innocent would become obscured as he delved into drugs and alcohol in his teenage years. This thrill-seeking behavior and addictive personality lead to his first forays into crime. Vandalism, petty thievery, dishing out beatings to local boys. This wasn't out of the ordinary. All the way through high school these incidents increased in frequency and severity. It was around 19 that he was noticed by a local toughguy by the name of Charles "Chuckabee" Braden . Braden was an associate of the Spinato Crew. The dominant criminal force of the streets of the Hill. It was during this time that Braden began to mentor the young upstart. Chuckabee would send the young Slain out with dirty jobs. Breaking legs, collecting debts, intimidating rivals. At the behest of Braden, Mickey would ultimately be lead down an inescapable path of a dangerous life of crime. Working for the Mob This arrangement continued on for many years By early 1999, Slaine he caught the eye of Braden's superior: John Masuco, a operating under Gerald Spinato. Seeing an oppourtunity, Slaine developed a relationship with Masuco. The student quickly became the master. His charisma and ability to manipulate had Masuco favouring him over Braden. Around 2004, Slaine somehow managed to weaseled his way into a piece of the local tavern called the Down End Lounge. It wasn't much but it boosted his supplemented his income. Danny Berkery whom had inherited the bar from his father, wasn't too pleased. He soon found out how convincing Slaine could be given the right circumstances. Throughout the time that MIckey was a silent partner he heavily renovated the "hole in the wall" dive bar into something with a bit more class. A place truly worthy to be called an Irish pub. As for SLaine with this new venture and his work with Masuco, life was good. Business as usual. The Four Year Bid In 2006, Slaine was indicted on drug chages and sentenced to four years. In lieu of an eventual probation upon release. He opted to spend his sentence in solitary. This time credited himself serious introspection, the already damaged young man mentally twisting himself into something else all together. He read diligently. Machiavelli, Sun Tzu. Anything he could get that could be applied to his craft. He would be prepared... Fall of the Spinato Crew On the eve of his release Leading the Irish Upon release, Slaine visited the Down End to collected what was owed. Four years of income for being a silent partner in the establishment. When Berkery couldn't produce all the cash, he chiseled the bar owner out of everything he had and made an arrangement where Slaine would receive the lion's share and Berkery was to be owner in name only. Receiving only a morsel to live on and practically exiled away from his establishment. Slaine hired his childhood friend, [[|James Dorgan|James "Jimmy Doors" Dorgan]], to tend bar. And began to incorporate him into his schemes to get back into "the game" and reclaim the neighborhood. The pair established the bar as a notorious criminal hangout, remodeling the basement to accommodate seedy vices. It was here they would begin their campaign of reclamation for "The Hill". It would take a few years after the presence and influence of the Spinato Crew could be shaken off the neighborhood. In the years that followed the power vacuum, that the string of arrests on the in the Down End Lounge and after re-cementing his status in neighborhood he would use the locale as a impromptu base of operations. Setting up a gambling den in the basement, he would use this new-found hive of vice and villainy to exert his influence throughout the Hill. Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Equipment and Possessions LSPD Casefile Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters